Unspoken Love
by unsigned-name
Summary: One night Sasuke phoned Naruto. He told him to go to his house. Now what does Sasuke have to say to him. ONE SHOT! [SASUNARU]


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or even any of its characters…sniff

This story and the rest of the shonen-ai I write is dedicated to all those who love shonen-ai especially sasunaru! hurrah for shonen-ai!

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

Sasuke called me a while ago. He told me to go to his house. Sasuke hasn't been in school for a week. I was supposed to bring him his homework tomorrow morning…but seeing as he wanted me over at his house now at this hour, I guess I could drop it off now. I wonder what happened. He wouldn't tell me over the phone. Hmm…

_An hour earlier:_

'_RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG'_

'_RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG'_

'_I'm coming, I'm coming! Hello, Naruto here, how can I help yah?'_

'_Naruto, it's me Sasuke.'_

'_Hey Sasuke! You've been gone for a week already! Why's that?'_

'_Uhm…'_

_Sasuke paused for a while. I think he didn't want to tell me why. _

'_Hey Naruto, come over to my house. I have to tell you something.'_

'_What? Now? It's late already! Can't we put it off tomorrow?'_

'_It's very important Naruto… I might not have another chance to tell you this. I want to tell you this…befo- uhm…nevermind…please come over now'_

'_Uhh… sure…'_

_I put down the phone. I can't help but wonder what Sasuke had to say. What that might be that he couldn't tell me another time. I had to be tonight._

Well…here I am…Sasuke's house. I knocked gently at the door and opened it.

'Sasuke?'

I was walking around his house looking for him. He wasn't in the living room nor the kitchen. I checked the dining area and the bathrooms and even the dressing room but still no sign of Sasuke. I called out his name once more.

'Sasuke! Sasuke! Hey Sasuke, I'm here already!'

There was one more room for me to look in. It was his room. He would surely be there. I walked up the staircase carrying his homework. I walked along the polished wooden floor toward his room on the end of the corridor. I knocked gently thinking he might be asleep. I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. I was shocked at what I saw. I saw a bedridden, pale-looking figure. It was Sasuke. I approached him.

'N-Naruto…you're here…cough'

'S-S-Sasuke…what…what happened to you!'

'N-Naruto…please don't ask that…It hurts to know that I'm about to die'

Sasuke tried to stand up. His legs were shaking and he hardly had the strength to even get up from his bed.

'Sasuke! Don't try to get up! And Sasuke…you're not going to die! You're stronger than that!'

Sasuke stood and he held onto my shoulders to keep his balance.

'Naruto…cough I-I-I……'

At that moment Sasuke's arms wrapped around me as he fell forward and his body was resting on mine. I caught him before he could slip off and fall to the floor.

'Hey Sasuke…hey…don't joke around…'

Is Sasuke dead! No! It can't be! I checked his pulse just to make sure…I could hear nothing…No! Refusing to accept that he died I checked his breathing…but he wasn't breathing. No sign of life at all…

'Sasuke…why…'

Tears were falling from my eyes. A river of tears that wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried. Crying, I set Sasuke on his bed on his blanket on top of him. I took as last glimpse of his face. As I was about to leave I noticed a note on his table.

_To: Naruto_

I took the note and left his room and closed the door behind me. I leaned on the wall and opened the note

_Naruto, I'm sorry…I couldn't tell you this in person. I have a disease which cannot be cured. They said it was the first ever case of it. There was nothing I could do about it. Sad to say my life is running thin. Even in this few seconds of my life. I regret nothing of what I have done in my short stay on this earth. Nothing…except one thing…I regret not being able to say this to you earlier…but I want you to know that…I love you Naruto. I love you more than anything in this world._

_Sasuke_

Tears now ran again on my face and tears were landing on the note that was clenched on my fist.

'Sasuke…I regret it too…I regret not being able to tell you how I feel…Now that you've left me…My life is now meaningless! I want to be with you!'

- - - - - - - - -

The following morning Naruto just lied down on his bed. Crying and mourning over Sasuke's death. He refused to eat, drink, take a bath and to leave the room. 3 days later Naruto commited suicide he hanged himself in his room leaving only a note on his bed.

_I love you too…Sasuke-kun…I want to be with you forever…  
_

_P.S. I want to be buried in the same coffin as you...that our bodies and our souls would be together for all eternity._

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Sasuke were buried together in the same coffin. On thier tombstone it read...

_Here lies Sasuke and Naruto. A life that was incomplete and regretful due to an unspoken love. Together may they rest in peace..._

* * *

A/N: Hmm…didn't turn out how I originally wanted it to be…my hands were moving on their own accord…oh well…R&R! 


End file.
